Ouragan, Câlin et Sourire
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Les enfants ont peur des orages, du tonnerre et du mauvais temps, c'est bien connu. Alors là lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ouragan...Le fait était que Gareki vivait avec deux grands enfants, qui évidemment avaient peur des ouragans. OS.


Hello !

Me revoilà sur ce fandom avec un nouveau texte de la nuit du FoF ! Cette fois sur le thème « Ouragan »…

…

 _Comme un ouragan, qui passait sur moi, l'amour a tout-_

NON ! *se retient. Ahum.

 _Disclaimer : Karneval et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien. Même si j'ai bien demandé un Gareki pour noêl…_

* * *

 _Ouragan, Câlin et Sourire._

* * *

Il ventait fort ce soir-là. Si fort que Nai s'était réfugié sous ses couvertures, à défaut de pouvoir le faire auprès de Gareki.

La météo avait prédit un ouragan sur la région, et évidemment le vaisseau n'avait pu se déplacer pour y échapper qu'il y avait déjà trop de vent pour se déplacer en toute sécurité. Et les lapins étaient intraitables. Ils devaient donc attendre, atterrés, que l'intempérie passe.

Pauvre Nai, qui, avec son ouïe sur-développée, entendait littéralement chaque feuille qui heurtait un mur à quelques kilomètres à la ronde, en plus du son même du vent et des quelques meubles qui tremblaient de façon imperceptible pour un être humain. Mais Nai n'était pas humain.

A chaque fois que Gareki pensait à ça, il se sentait terriblement idiot, et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Dire qu'il s'était laissé jouer par cette petite bestiole !

Quoi qu'il en était, il avait envie de dormir, mais les gémissements étouffés par un oreiller du garçon dans le lit en dessous couplé au bruitage tonitruant des éléments qui se déchainaient dehors, c'était quasiment mission impossible.

« GAREKIIII ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Yogi larmoyant, en pyjama, serrant fort contre lui une immense peluche que le brun reconnut comme _-Grand Dieu_ \- Nyanperona.

Depuis ce soir de carnaval, il ne supportait plus de voir ce _truc_ en peinture.

Mais le pire, c'était bien qu'il pouvait dire adieu à une nuit de sommeil, maintenant que le blond les avait rejoint (et sans demander en plus, hein). En le voyant, Nai se jeta dans ses bras, dans le même état, et ils se mirent tous deux à pleurer, à genoux sur le sol froid, Nyanperona entre leurs deux torses, tentant de les consoler avec sa douceur et sa moelleusité, sans succès.

« Rah mais vous allez la boucler oui ?! »

« Mais, Gareki, » Fit Yogi en sniffant, « Y a un ouragan dehors, ça fait peuuuur ! »

« Mais quel âge tu as au juste ?! »

« Y a pas d'âge pour mourir emporté dans un ouragan ! » S'écria finalement le blond, craquant complètement, tout en prenant Nai, dont les pleurs avaient redoublé, dans ses bras. Le brun se frappa le front de sa paume. Ils étaient franchement irrécupérables ces deux gamins !

Descendant finalement de son lit, il se dirigea vers eux et, fort à contre-cœur, passa ses bras autour d'eux. L'effet obtenu fut incroyablement efficace : les larmes sur leurs joues cessèrent brusquement de couler, ne laissant que quelques reniflements et soubresauts.

« C'est bon maintenant ? » Fit Gareki, n'appréciant que très moyennement le contact.

« Merci, Gareki-kun, » Murmura le combattant, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche jaune, jaune comme Nyanperona.

Le brun sentait qu'il allait en faire des cauchemars.

« Et toi Nai ? » Le garçon hocha la tête, allant lui aussi mieux, même si ses beaux yeux flammes restaient chargés de gouttes d'eau salée. Yogi lui proposa alors de passer la nuit ensemble, proposition à laquelle le criminel manqua de crier, et que le blanc accepta évidemment.

N'allaient-ils jamais dormir ?!

Il les entendit discuter pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix attention qui eut le don de l'agacer, et quelque part le toucher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne les entendait pas déjà !

Puis arriva un moment, il n'entendait plus rien. Se retournant, il les vit tous deux étendus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, poings fermés et respiration calme. Leurs visages semblaient si détendus… Pour une mystérieuse raison, Gareki se sentit apaisé à cette vision, et sentit la fatigue l'assaillir à son tour il s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'il reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort dehors, mais peu lui importait.

A croire qu'il ne pouvait dormir tranquille tant que ces deux idiots n'allaient pas bien…

Tous trois assoupis dans un profond sommeil réparateur, ils ne remarquèrent pas une ombre apparaitre à l'entrée de la chambre, comme pour vérifier leur état, et un sourire se dessiner, avant qu'une main gantée ne referme la porte derrière la silhouette longue et sombre.

« Ils dorment ? »

« A poings fermés. »

« Dieu merci… Je sais à quel point Yogi ne supporte pas ce genre de météo, et Nai doit être perturbé lui aussi… »

« Et Gareki s'inquiète pour eux… » Nouveau sourire. « Tu devrais toi aussi te reposer, tu as eu une longue journée, Tsukumo. »

« Oui. » Se retournant pour s'en aller, elle fit une dernière fois volte face. « Dormez bien aussi, Hirato-san. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » D'un mouvement de chapeau, il la salua et prit le chemin de ses appartements. Lui aussi était fatigué, après tout. Mais au moins, à présent, il pouvait dormir tranquille : les enfants allaient bien.

* * *

Non vraiment, j'adore cette bande de joyeux lurons (au sens propre 8D !), et Yogi est juste irrésistible…Haaa, je dois finir le mangaaaa w !

Une review égalera un câlin de réconfort pour Yogi et Nai. Soyez généreux pour ces deux bouts de choux !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
